


What You Don't Know Might Squick You

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: Soylent Green (1973), Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-19
Updated: 2006-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoshiro certainly likes his burgers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Don't Know Might Squick You

Momoshiro was only one of multitudes of people upset over the lack of 'real food' once the food supply of the world diminished to an infinitesimal size and the world's population (and that of Japan, in particular) grew to five times what the world's proper capacity probably was.

He wanted his burgers, damnit. Why did beef have to be so expensive? He did not want to pay ten thousand yen per Big Mac. He'd heard of inflation, but this was ridiculous.

But then a new restaurant, a rather cheap fast food place, started popping up all over the world (especially in Japan). One that had burgers. Cheap burgers. Momoshiro was so desperate for burgers that he had to try, just to see if they were any good or not. He couldn't resist.

After waiting in line for half an hour (the line was really long), he finally plopped a large trayful of burgers (twenty-seven of them) onto an empty table and sat down. He unwrapped the first one and took a good look. It looked edible. It smelled edible. It also looked very juicy and... beefy. The 'meat' was slightly oily, he noted with a raised eyebrow as he chomped down and started to chew, but the intensely delicious taste soon had him completely convinced.

Momoshiro swallowed, wiped the 'juice' dribbling down his chin, and sighed in satisfaction. It was official. Soylent Green Burger World was his savior.


End file.
